The Story Untold
by bluesoulwolf
Summary: Marauder era: Everyone tells the story of James and Lily but what about the stories their friends write? Noone pays them any attention. This is the journey of Kay and Care. Two girls who have NO clue how going to Hogwarts will change their lives. R & R
1. Letters and Friends

A/N- We own nothing except the idea.althought we do own kay, care , and sarah...oh and heads up there its a bit AU thanks. care and kay send all there love ...to those that review hey if we like the review kay may send you a cookie.

**Letters and Friends**

Kaylee walked down the stairs to the sweet smell of coffee, when she heard the sound of glass falling to the floor. Kaylee walked in to see her mom backed against the counter looking at an owl. Kaylee looked surprised when the bird swooped down and landed in front of her she jumped the owl stuck out his leg with a hoot .Kaylee looked out it weirdly but untied the letter non-less when she took it off the owl, it took off out the open window "Kaylee , what is that?" her mom asked looking from the window to the letter and back again Kaylee still looking dumfounded said "It's a letter mom "

8888888888888888888888888

Caroline groggily walked downstairs to the kitchen. She was not a morning person. Her mother greeted her at the table with a huge smile and a plate of eggs. "Morning Mum..." she said plopping down in her chair. Her mom began to pile eggs and bacon onto her plate when all of a sudden they heard a tapping at the window. Her mother went over to it and opened it to reveal a brownish-gray owl with a letter tied to it's leg. The owl flew straight to Caroline, perched on the table in front of her, and stuck its leg out towards her. The 11 year old looked frightened for a moment but her mother nudged her to take it so she carefully untied the letter and the owl flew off.

888888888888888888888888888888

Kaylee re-read the address on the front of the letter 'How the heck do they know my room is upstairs'' Kaylee thought to herself when her mom broke her train of thoughts "are you gonna open it honey?" she asked placing a cup of coffee with a wolf on the cup in front of Kaylee "Ya" Kaylee flipped it over and ran her finger over the seal "Man that looks so kewl I don't want to break it.' Kaylee thought to herself and carefully opened it not breaking the seal after a few min of reading Kaylee gasped "Something wrong Hun?" "Mom mmm this says I'm a witch and I can go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." "Oh well I guess we need to call your aunt" "What why?" "Well she'll know how to get your school stuff better then I will." "This is for real" "Yes sweetie its real." "Ok then" Kaylee promptly fell to the floor in a faint.

8888888888888888888888888888

Caroline and her mother stared at the letter for what seemed like hours until curiosity finally got the best of them and they turned the letter over to reveal an address. It read: Caroline Folsom, Small upstairs bedroom,543 Penny Lane Surrey. "Mum how do they now where i live??" She looked at her mom in a panic. "Sweetie I don't know but come now open it." Caroline flipped it back over and broke the delicate seal. She pulled out the letter with words written in green ink. It read: 'Miss Caroline Folsom, We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. The term will start the first of September and you will need:' It listed supplies that sounded completely absurd like a wand and a caldron "Mom where do we get these things??" she asked. "We'll call you grandmother Hun its the only way." Her mother sighed.

88888888

**A Month Later**

Kaylee stood in front of the platform sigh with 9 & 10 on it saying goodbye to her mom "Promise to write as often as you can. I want a letter at least once a week." Kaylee's mom said holding her in a death grip "Ya mom I promise." "Paige you got to let her go or she'll miss the train" Page's sister, and Kaylee's Aunt Amy, said "Ohh alright" Page gave Kaylee one last kiss on the cheek before Kaylee grabbed the cart with her trunk and a cage with an owl on it. With one last wave to her mom Kaylee and Amy went threw the barrier "Now I won't you to be good and try not to get in too much trouble ok?" Amy said as she stepped off the train after helping Kaylee get her trunk and everything on "I will." Kaylee crossed her fingers behind her back. Amy ruffled Kaylee's hair before walking back threw the barrier. As Kaylee watched her aunt go she saw a patch of filmier blond hair "CARE?!!!" Kaylee yelled waving frantically.

"Mom I so scared what if no one likes me??" Caroline was almost crying as she held her mom on platform 9&10. "You'll be fine love don't worry." She kissed the top of her head, gave her another tight squeeze and pushed her through the barrier. Caroline pushed her cart with a small kitten on top in a cage towards the glittering train. "Wow." she gasped. "CARE?!!!!" she heard someone yell behind her. Kaylee jumped up and down and pushed her way to wear Care stood before launching herself at her in a tight hug "Oh i thought I wouldn't know ANYONE here " They got a lot of weird looks. The two were total opposites .

Kaylee was a rebel with brown hair with a few streaks running threw it. She wore black pants with a red belt and a red tank top with a black lather jacket over it. She had on 4 necklaces one was a chain with dog tags on it the other 3 were all different lengths with this and that on them. Caroline tried to calm Kaylee down but it was no use she was hyper and there was no changing that. Caroline was an almost prepish girl with long blonde hair that went all the way down to her hips and ice blue eyes. She wore a light green baby doll top and a pure white pleated skirt.

"EHH!! I can't believe we are witches. I read all these book and they said electronics won't work in Hogwarts so I tried this spell on my CD player that is supposed to make it run off magic. I don't know if it works yet but I can't wait t try it." Kaylee was pulling Caroline onto the train and helping her put her things in the train compartment. "OHHHH I'm so glad your going to Hogwarts too! " Kay said rambling "Kaylee calm down Hun." Care breathed still trying to take in that Kaylee was a witch too. Kaylee was jumping around the compartment "Sorry Care I can't help it I was so nervous I had about 4 cups of coffee" Kaylee said jumping up and down where she stood , "Well that explains the hyperness then..." Caroline muttered. Kaylee just smiled and continued to jump around.

Kaylee almost fell over when the compartment door was pushed opened . Two black haired boys stood there looking at the two "ERR can we help you?" Kaylee asked regaining her balance "Well love, we were wondering if we could sit here with you two all the others are full?" "The one with the shaggier hair asked. "You can if you do me a favorite" "And what might that be love?" "Never call me love again" "Sure thing sweets" Kay groaned and flopped into a seat as the two boys put their luggage up "By the way I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter." Sirius said jabbing a thumb at James. "Well, I'm Caroline Folsom and this is Kaylee Eason." Caroline said. James smiled at them in response and Sirius said, " Well nice to meet you! You beautiful girls Muggle borns?"

Caroline and Kaylee at each other obviously confused. "Muggles?" Caroline finally asked. A light bulb came on over Kaylee's head "Yes we are Muggle born...got a problem with that?" Kaylee said with a small glare as if daring them to say they did have a problem with it. James suppressed a laugh but Sirius answered, "Nope no problem at all..." He produced a smile that would make most girls melt but nothing like that ever worked on Kaylee. Kaylee just gave a cheeky smile and snuggled back into her seat. "Good." Caroline was getting bored all ready so she curled up in the corner with her Charms: Year 1 book. Sirius pulled out a deck of cards "Do you guys want to play exploding snaps?" James answered "Yes" ,while Kaylee leaned forward ,"Teach me how to and I will." Caroline just rolled her eyes when Sirius said they actually exploded.

Kaylee, James, and Sirius played at least 5 games before the trolley came around. Kaylee bought a hand full of chocolate frogs and a bag of Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Hey Care! Check this out" Kaylee said with an evil grin. Kaylee produced a green jelly bean and thrust it at Caroline and said, "Try it!" Caroline looked skeptical and shook her head thrusting it back at Kaylee. "Fine I'll try it!" She popped it in her mouth and a disgusted look came onto her face. "EWWWWW" Kaylee said after gulping it down. Then an evil look came to her eye as she opened one of the chocolate frogs and hid it in her hand. "Hey Care think fast" Kaylee threw the frog at her and Caroline let out a squeal. "Its moving!!!!" Caroline screeched. Sirius laughed hysterically. James smiled a bright smile. kaylee fell into the chair clutching her sides and laughing with tears in her eyes when the compartment door opened again and a boy with a ginger hair stood there looking nervous.

Caroline stopped freaking out and stared at the ginger hair boy. "Er do you mind if I sit with you guys? I can't find anywhere else." the boy asked rubbing the back of his head and blushing lightly. "S--sure" Caroline managed to get out and the boy sat down beside her. Kaylee ,who had fallen into the set beside Sirius, continued to laugh clutching her side her head fell on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius immediately stopped laughing and got a twinkled look in his eyes as Kaylee realized what she was doing and immediately shot up off of him. Kaylee looked away from Sirius blushing and looking out the window. Caroline chocked down a laugh.

Kaylee just noticed the new member of their group and jumped on to the subject "So who are you?" Kaylee asked cocking her head to the side. "Remus...Remus Lupin and you all are?" the boy replied. "Well, I'm Kaylee Eason , that's Caroline Folsom, bone head number 1 here is Sirius Black ,and bone head 2 is James Potter." Kaylee said pointing to each of them in turn. "Well nice to meet you all." he replied glancing not so inconspicuously at Caroline.

Kaylee rummaged threw her bag and grabbed a book and pulled out a bag of owl trees to which she gave her owl one and plopped in the set with a yawn flipping threw he book "I think the coffee is wearing off." Kay mumbled. "Well I'm impressed because you had enough to last you till at least tonight." Caroline said while reading." How many cups did she have?" Remus asked carefully. "Four." Caroline replied. Remus looked stunned. "I could have had at lest 12 but no mom said she didn't want me bouncing off the walls again...I'm not that bad anyway" kaylee grumbled reading threw Hogwarts: A History. "O really I seem to recall that you had only 2 cups one morning and you were practically flying you were so hyper." Caroline laughed.. " I yawn like flying thank you very much yawn " Kaylee said. "Me too!" James piped up. Kaylee immediately set up in her set "You can fly?!?!?!??!?" "On a broom yes...my dad says I'm very good." he smiled. "Wait...what?" Kay looked confused then excited "Your talking about Quittitch right????" "Yes that's it. You know the rules do you?" Kaylee cocked an eyebrow. "I've read all about it...did you think you could tech me??" kaylee asked energy setting on the edge of her seat. "Sure. Once we get settled in." James nodded.

Kaylee seemed to get her energy back as she pumped her fist in the air "**YES!! **I love you so much!" Kaylee said with a huge grin and jumping around in her seat. "Kaylee they don't know our codes for things. You know like 'I love you!' that means thank you thank you thank you. Right?" Caroline spoke up because James was looking a little nervous and Sirius was looking a little mad. "Yeah right..." Kaylee said still jumping up and down.

James and Sirius calmed down, when the compartment door opened again. A Ravenclaw prefect stood there already in her robes, "Its time to change into your school robes. We'll be arriving shortly." she said before going on to the other compartments. "COOL!!!!" Kaylee squealed.

"Come on Care, we can change in the bathroom since there are more boys " Kay said grabbing a bag that held her new school uniform "Ok ...see ya..."Caroline said grabbing her bag too.

Ten minutes later the girls were standing in front of the door Kaylee knocked on it "Are you guys dressed?" she called through the door. "Yeah come on in." the girls heard. Kaylee walked in and they all looked at her weird "What?" she asked giving them a weird look right back "Why are you wearing pants under your skirt?" Remus asked "Oh that's cause Kay HATES skirts or dresses." Caroline said mater-of-factly "She's right ya know.." Kaylee said because they looked a little shocked at Caroline's answer. "You can't jump around in them unless you want pervs looking at you butt." Kay said bluntly. "Ok too much info Kay..." Caroline said as she sat back down and opened her book. "Well its true...wonder if I'll get in trouble? …oh well." Kaylee flopped down in her seat.

"I don't think you care do you Kaylee?" Remus piped up. "Care about getting in trouble? No not really as long as what ever I did to get into that trouble was worth it and plus if mom finds out its basically a year before she can REALLY get on to me so I figure I have it made for at least a little while." Kaylee said with a cheeky grin. Caroline laughed as she flipped the pages. "What you know its true I already have a list of different pranks and gags I found" Kay said pulling out a notebook.

"I can't wait to try this one on some guy, 'Make them dance the disco in a pair of pink frilly knickers and sing 'I will survive.' I have everything down on how to do it but I haven't got the singing part down yet" Kay said with a shrug as the guys looked creeped out. "I know...WAIT... don't show them! No offense guys, but we don't want them to steal our pranks. What? I can be evil." Caroline concluded when Remus, James, and Sirius looked startled at her words. "OHH" Kay grabbed a quill and dipped it in a small bottle of ink and wrote down another one and evil grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Only you..." Caroline trailed off. "Oh you know you love me and wouldn't have me another way" Kay flew forward when the train came to a stop "Well I guess where here." Kay's voice was muffled by the back of the seat she flew into. Caroline gazed out the window at the beautiful castle they were about to enter. "Woah." Caroline breathed.

Kay who had just slid to sit on the floor popped up so her eyes showed over the edge of the mirror 'WOW that's where we are staying...HOLY GOSH! CARE, THINK OF HOW MUCH ROOM THAT LEAVES TO BE PRANKED." Kaylee said standing up and clapping her hands excitedly. "Yeah think how many adults are in there Kay." Caroline looked worried. "Oh pish posh will find a way around that now come on." Kaylee grabbed Caroline's arm as she shot out the compartment door and into the crowded hallway.

"They are a little strange huh?" James said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah just a little..." Sirius replied. Remus just stared where Caroline had been.


	2. The Sorting and More

The Sorting and More

When Caroline and Kaylee made it to the door of the train Kaylee jumped off "FRESH AIR" she took a deep breath "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!!!"

"WOAH!!!" Caroline screamed. In front of them was a huge man with a lantern.

Kaylee's eyes were glued to the lantern "That's one of the biggest flames in a glass that I've ever seen . think he'll let me touch it?" kaylee said slowly edging her way towards him care grabbed her arm "Oh no you don't. Come on then we don't want to get left." "Fine" Kay huffed as they got into a boat.

The huge mans name was Hagrid and he turned out to be the ground keeper. They sailed across a huge lake towards the castle.

"OH CARE LOOK IT LOOKS SOOO PRETTY." kaylee said hanging over the edge of the boat.

"Kaylee stop read there's a giant squid in there!" Caroline squealed. "Cool!!!!" Kaylee screamed and leaned farther over the edge. "Wonder if you can see him in the dark?" Kay said her nose about 3 inches from the top of the water

"Kaylee!!!!!"

"WHATTT?"

"OH MY GOODNESS CARE! I THINK I SEE A TENTICAL!!!!" "Please get back in the boat!!!!!" "Fine it was just a fish anyway" kaylee said as she set back down in the boat.

They arrived a the castle without any further complications.

Kaylee and Caroline then meet back up with Remus, Sirius, James and a new boy who looked kinda like a rat.

"Hey guys!" Kaylee greeted, "whose the new guy?" she asked circling around him "I...I'm .Peter Petegrew." he said looking at kaylee weird "I'm Kaylee Eason nice to meet ya." she gave him a small smile before bouncing on her feet again. "Kaylee calm down please." Caroline begged. Just then a woman with a big green hat came up to them.

Kay froze in mid bounce "She's gonna be the one to get me in so much trouble I can feel it." kaylee said darkly looking at the lady. " Well yeah..." Caroline said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I need to find someway to prank her." kaylee said as she reached for her notebook only to have Caroline pop her hand.

"Don't"

"Why not it'll be a challenge?" Kay said as they were led into a small room to the side of the great hall. "Kay..." Caroline said a little too motherly.

"Emmmm fine I won't." _'yet at least' _kaylee thought the last part to herself. The lady said they were to wait until the doors open and then proceed into the Great Hall..

After the hat sang the welcoming song and called a few names that started with an a "Black, Sirius" was called Kay and Care perked up at the familiar name.

**Sirius' POV**

I walked up to the hat and stool confidently and set down as the weird lady put a hat that covered most of my eyes on my head I wasn't too surprised when it started talking I had heard about this from the other Blacks.

_Hmm another Black I see hmm you seem different from the others not as much malice no you wouldn't do to well in Slytherin how about..._"Gryffindor!!!" the hat yelled the last word to the whole great hall. The table in the middle left erupted in cheers.

**End of Sirius' POV**

A few more unfamiliar names were called and Kay started to get bored and was shifting from foot to foot when "Eason , Kaylee" was called. Kaylee walked up to the stool trying to look confident and doing a pretty good job of it as the hat was being put on her head. Kaylee winked at the crowd trying to get rid of some of her nervousness.

_"Well...You are very complicated...hummmm...let's see...Slytherin would be harsh for you...but you have alot of bravery...let's see let it be _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the sorting hat said and the table in the middle left table erupted again cheers.

Kaylee jumped up and walked calmly down to the table and sliped into the empty seat by sirius

More unknown names were called and Kay started to drift in to dream world when "Folsom, Caroline" was called Kay set up straighter and watched as her friend sauntered up to the stool and set down looking for all the world like an innocent angel witch we all know isn't true

_"Hummm...well...not a bad mind...hummm but there's more than that there's courage...lots of unused courage... so make it _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the sorting hat said Kaylee's table erupted once more in cheers.

"YA GO CARE!!!!" Caroline just smiled at her friend and took her seat.

After more unknown names were called "Lupin , Remus" was called to be sorted he walked up to the stool and set down.

_"Well Lupin...hummm.. secrets oh yes many, many secrets...lots of courage not a bad mind either let it be_ Gryffindor!!!!" the sorting hat said and Caroline and Kaylee's table erupted into cheers for what seemed like the 100th time that evening.

More names then petegrew , peter"

_"Petegrew...well nothing special here I'm sorry to say but you to have friends in a house so let it be _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

A small amount of names then " Potter , James " _"Well, Mr. James Potter. Legend already. Well let's see knowledge for certain things and well we could use a decent Seeker so let it be _Gryffindor!!!!!!"

James went to the Gryffindor table and set across from Sirius.

"Now," a tall man stood at the head table, "We're all sorted. I have 2 words: Tuck In." All of a sudden a plethora of food appeared before them.

Kaylee thanked the lucky stairs that a bowl of fruit ended up in front of her and she grabbed a green apple and bit into it. Caroline just rolled her eyes as she reached for a roll in the middle of the table. As her hand reached the roll another hand reached hers. She looked up and saw Remus reaching for the same roll, she jerked her hand away from the plate which held the rolls and blushed a deep shade of red. Kaylee grinned behind her apple and continued to munch happily.

The feast lasted quite a while but after everyone was done the food was cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.

when Dumbledore started to talk about all the things and places that were forbidden, Kaylee pulled out her notebook and started to write ."What are you doing?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder making a list of what need to get somehow" Kaylee said "but arn't those the things he is saying we ARN'T supposed to bring?" Peter asked quietly "Yep...ohh, I really want to check out the forest now I wonder what creatures are in there?"

"Kaylee." Caroline said sternly. "What? You know you wanna check it out!" Kaylee whispered excitedly. "I mean come on you can't tell me the curiosity is not eating you up inside think about it care we could discover some magical creature no one has ever seen before." Kaylee said with and excited gleam in her eye. Care rolled her eyes and tried not to let Kaylee see her smile.

"Prefects will show the first years to their dorms." Dumbledore called out at the end of his speech. Kaylee had put her notebook and quill up and was still daydreaming about all the creatures.

A tall brown haired boy came up to the 1st years and said to them, "Please follow me and I will show you to your dorms." Kaylee raised her eyebrows at Caroline when she saw the boy. Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes. "Kaylee he HAS to be like 16 year old!!!" Kaylee just smiled wider.

Kaylee just shrugged her shoulders "I can't help it if they are hotter when there older I mean come on you can't tell me he ain't at least a little bit cute" "Well I guess is he but still way too OLD!" Caroline smiled.

"Fine then I check out some 4th maybe 5th years later, that better?" kaylee asked trying to memorize ever flight of stairs they took so she wouldn't get lost. "Not really...WOAH that's alot of stairs!!!" Caroline stared.

"Fine well that one boy Adam or something that got sorted into Hufflepuff was kinda cute." Kay said as she stopped to lean over the banister on the stairs and look below. "We've been here for 2 hours and already your sorting out cute guys!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "So am I apart of that group?" Sirius Black came up behind them.

Kaylee turned and glared at him and said in no uncertain terms, "Nope your not. I only like guys who are clean and decent. Not snotty not good gits." Kaylee turned and walked off but could have sworn she heard him say to James, "Oh yeah she wants me.."

Kaylee started to turn and yell at him when Caroline grabbed the back of her robe and pulled her along. Caroline drug Kaylee until the prefect stopped and asked," What are you doing?!?!!" Caroline asked point blank, "Do you want her to kill someone? No? So I'll hold onto her until she calms down, ok? Ok good day to you." and continued to walk along with Kaylee by the robe.

"Ohh come on Care just one punch to his pretty boy face and I won't have to worry about him please!!!!" Kay begged

"NO!!" Caroline snapped at her. "Fine" Kaylee pouted and crossed her arms over her.

When they reached the common room Caroline let Kaylee go and stood in amazement at the sight before them. "OH WOW" kaylee let out a squeal as she threw herself into a squishy chair by the fire her legs hanging over one of the arms "I LOVE this chair" "Yeah well get up and lets go to bed now k? I'm exhausted!!" Caroline let out a huge yawn. "You go ahead. I'm gonna sit in the MOST AWSOMENESS chair ever for a bit." Kay said as she snuggled deeper into it and then pulled out her trusty notebook.

"Kaylee come on we're have room mates and I'm not good at intros! PLEASE!! " "Care just go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Kay said as she scratched something out in the notebook. "Fine!" Caroline huffed up the spiral stairs to her new room.

Caroline hadn't been in the room for even 3 minutes when the door flew open and an angry Kaylee with bright orange hair and pink robes flew into the room.

"KAYLEE?!?!"

"I"M GOING TO KILL SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!" Kay yelled as she flipped through a spell book and tried a few spells on her robes . All it did was change the shade of pink. "Kaylee stop lets go get Dumbledore or someone." Caroline said snatching her wand away. All the sudden a evil grin spread across her face "how about not..i mean if i go get one of the teachers I can't pay him back for my new clothes now can I?" Kaylee said rubbing her hands together. "Kaylee, no, please just go to a teacher." "Nope." Kay walked into the bathroom a pair of pajamas in her hand.

"So, what are you going to do about your hair?" "I'll figure something out." Kay said walking out of the bathroom with said hair wrapped up in a towel. Kaylee pulled the towel of her head and revealed bright neon pink hair. "Kay! your hairs pink!!!!"

"I know it changes." kaylee said through teeth "umm I might know something to get it off." one of the 3 other girls in the room said, "I'm Alice Huddson by the way." "I'm Kaylee Eason and I will LOVE you FOREEVER if you know how to get rid of it." Kay said with the puppy eyes "Sit here then." Alice patted the spot on the bed beside her and Kaylee quickly jumped up and set down.

Alice pulled out her wand and said a simple spell and Kaylee's hair was back to normal. "Well, there you go but 2 streaks won't come out but I don't know why I mean I did the spell right." Kaylee looked at her hair, "At lest there an almost white pink right?" kaylee said sounding a little pitiful. Alice laughed at her. "Yeah that's the color." Alice said through her laughter.

"By the way this is Lily Evans and Sarah Mcgen." Kaylee nodded politely and pointed to Caroline, "This is Caroline Folsom." Caroline smiled in response.

"Hey didn't you have a sister that got in to Ravenclaw?" Kaylee asked looking to Sarah Mcgen.

"For someone who was 1/2 asleep you remember a lot" Caroline mumbled under her breath. "Shut up Care." Kaylee had heard her. "Yes" Sarah said quietly. "That's cool, but I bet'cha well have more fun this year." Kay said with a wink at her as Alice started to laugh. They had already become quick friends.

Caroline, who was always really shy, said to Lily, "Were you born a witch or were you a Muggle?" "Muggle born. you?" lily asked. Alice and Kaylee were flipping through Kaylee's notebook. "Oh that would be a good one to pull on him." Alice said pointing to one of Kaylee's pranks "Yeah but I kinda like this one." Kaylee turned a page and pointed to one "Oh!"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kaylee and Alice and answered to Lily, "Muggle born. So is she. "pointing to Kaylee. Kaylee looked up smiling now and stuck her tongue out at Caroline then noticing Sarah sitting on her bed watching them called out "Hey Sarah want to help us get Black back?" "Yeah three minds are always better then two!" Alice said also waving her over. Sarah looked a little unsetting before nodding shyly and sitting on the bed on the other side of Kaylee.

"Well I ,personally, am after his friend Potter." Lily said plopping down on her bed. "Why?" Caroline asked mimicking Lily's motions, "He's nice." "Well you could always charm his cloths so that they look normal to him but to everyone else the look like girls' frilly underwear." Kaylee and Alice looked at Sarah in shock. Sarah started to fiddle with her fingers, "Well I..I mean you…" Sarah didn't get to finish as Kaylee hugged her, "Oh!! I love this girl!! Alice you get that." "Yep" Alice said as she laid the quill back onto the notebook.

"My Merlin!!!" Caroline sighed and went to her trunk and pulled out her pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower and change. Kaylee, Alice and Sarah made up one more prank before sliding off of Alice's bed and into there own.

Caroline came out and turned off the lights. "Night guys." she said sliding into bed. "Night." 4 voices answered back.


	3. Time Skip and All

Time Skip and All

**5 years later **

Kaylee stood on the tip of her toes looking around for Caroline , Alice , Sarah , or Lily. Only to see no sign of either of them. Kaylee let out a defeated sigh and slumped her shoulders. Only to let out a startled squeak as she was picked up from behind in a bone crushing hug. "Missed you, Kay." a husky voice whispered in her ear. Kaylee spun around to see her current boyfriend, Josh Tryason, who she took in a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek "Its only been a few weeks" she said with a smile. Unknown to Kaylee though, there were the blue-grey eyes glaring at her that belonged to no other then Sirius Black.

"Kay!!!!!" Kaylee turned from Josh to see Caroline and Lily running towards her. "Care!!!! Lils!!!!!" Kaylee hugged them and then pulled away and smiled brightly. "Care!!" Caroline turned to see her current boyfriend, Keith Lowel, running towards her. He got to her, picked her up and twirled her around. Behind them no one knew a pair of brown eyes were glaring at them which happened to belong to Remus Lupin.

"Have you guys seen Sarah or Alice?" Kaylee asked as Josh wrapped his arms around her waist again and kaylee leaned back into him. "No, we were thinking maybe you had but I guess your way to caught up in other things." Lily said in a teasing voice. Kaylee blushed as Josh pulled her closer. "Shut up..." Kaylee blushed.

"Ah there ya'll are." Sarah said as she stopped beside Lily panting "I've been looking every where for ya'll" over 4 years Sarah was still as shy as ever but she no longer stuttered around her roomies.

"Hey hun!" Caroline pulled away from Keith long enough to hug Sarah. Caroline always called everyone hun no matter who it was. Kaylee gave Sarah a bright smile as Lily pulled her in to a hug after Care. "You seen Alice babe?" Kaylee asked. "No I don't think I have Kay." Sarah said "I guess that means ya'll haven't either?" Sarah asked glancing around "Nope" Lily said as she threw her arms over Sarah's shoulders. Sarah was like the little sister to every one of them in the group. They all loved her to death.

"Hello ladies..."James Potter sauntered up to them and smiled smugly at Josh and Keith. "Where's your tag along James?" Kaylee asked as she leaned into Josh a bit more. She had a small sneer on her face. "I don't know. Lost him ages ago. Oh Care, Remus wants to talk to you over there." He motioned to a trolley cart," Don't know why but he does." Caroline shrugged and kissed Keith on the cheek.

Kaylee let out a sigh of relief at hearing Sirius was no where to be found and let herself relax. While James started flirting with Lily, Josh let go of Kaylee's waist and put his arm around her shoulders.

Caroline found Remus sitting on an empty cart and sat next to him. "Hey." she said softly not looking at him. "Hey" he said equally as quiet. "You wanted to talk to me?" she said playing with a lose strand of hair that was in her face. "Yeah I...I just...never mind it was stupid. See you..." He got up and walked off leaving Caroline to sigh and hold her head in her hands about to cry. " Care?" she looked up, it was Keith, "What's wrong?" "I don't know. Remus can always just get to me without doing a dang thing! and I'm getting tired of it and.." she finally broke down and began to cry passionately. "Care ...shhhhhh..." Keith pulled her close and hugged her to try and calm her. Finally she stopped crying and wiped her eyes so she and Keith went back to the group.

Lily was threatening James as Sarah and Kaylee were looking around for Alice. Kaylee had told Josh to go hang out with his friends. "Oh look ALICE!!!!!!" kaylee yelled as a brown haired girl pushed her way threw the crowd. "I was worried you weren't gonna make it" Sarah said as she watched Kaylee let go from where she had taken Alice in a hug.

Kaylee saw Caroline and Keith coming up to them and said," How'd the talk with----Care you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" Care said. Keith glared at James and Caroline told Keith to go talk with his friends and that she would be fine. He kissed her on he forehead and left.

Kaylee and Alice were talking a mile-a minute now and Sarah would jump in every once in a while "You guys think we should go find a compartment?" Lily asked as she looked around at the half empty platform. "Oh I got us one its towards the back thought." Kaylee said as she led them on to the train and to the third to the last compartment door.

They walked in and sat down with Caroline by the window, Kaylee beside her, and Alice beside her. On the other side there was Sarah by the window and then Lily beside her. Kaylee leaned back in her seat and pulled out an old and worn looking notebook. "You guys remember this from first year? I found it pushed up under my bed." Kaylee said with a laugh.

Lily laughed. "Yeah the first time we met you were gonna put a spell on Black because he turned your hair different colors." The entire compartment burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah and that's when we found out our little Miss Sarah could come up with pranks to rival the best of them." Alice said as she took the notebook and flipped threw it. "Hey! There are still some in here we haven't used." she said looking surprised "Exactly." Kaylee said a slow grin coming to her face this year I plan to hit Black with everyone of those and then some."

Caroline pulled out a book and began to read or make it look like she was reading. Kaylee slid so she was sitting on the floor her back resting against where she used to sit. Her, Alice and Sarah started flipping threw the book and talking about the ones they had pulled. lily followed Caroline and pulled out a book. When the compartment door slid open and there stood none other then Sirius Black.

Caroline looked up and saw him. "Black out now!!!! This is for your own good!!" Sirius leaned against the door jam as Kaylee , Sarah , and Alice acted like he wasn't there. "Oh remember in 3rd year when we made Sirius dance around the common room in his pink heart boxers and reciting love poems?" Kaylee said a little louder then normal. "Yeah I think that was one of the best yet ." Alice agreed just as loud as Sarah nodded.

"Look Folsom chill I'm here because Remus wants me to apologize for him about earlier and I need to talk to Eason." Kaylee let out a sigh and stood up dusting off her pants "What do you want Black?" "Can we talk outside please." Sirius said with a small voice. Kaylee blew a bang out of her face and followed him out.

"Kay come on," Sirius began once they were in the hallway, "You and I both know you want me so come on will you go out with me??"

Kaylee wrinkled her nose at him "I'm going out with Josh now and arn't you going out with that Hufflpuff girl. And who ever said I wanted you?" kaylee leaned against the wall and put her hands in her jeans pockets.: Sirius taunted her as he walked towards her with her back against the wall, "We both know it. I can feel it, and yes I am going out with Rena but she's too clingy." Kaylee refused to show that him being that close fazed her and she kept her hands in her pockets and her face blank. "Well you might not mind being a cheater but I do and I perfectly fine with Josh thanks."

She turned to exit the hall but he stopped her. "Your fine with him huh? Well maybe but you don't like him and he will never be as good to you as I will doll. So stay with him if you want but I won't wait forever." He turned and walked off in a huff. "Pshh like you'd wait around at all." Kaylee said and instead of going into the compartment she walked to the back of the train where the bathrooms were.

Kaylee walked on into the bathroom where she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leant her forehead against the mirror for a minute. She then splashed a little bit of icy water onto her face and left.

She walked back into the compartment where she was flooded with questions. "Kay!!!" Caroline finally won the yelling match, "What'd he want?" Kaylee sighed. "He wanted me to go out with him and he said that I wanted him and he wanted me and arrrgggghhhh! I'm so mad at the moment!!!" Caroline sighed. "Kay? Don't hurt me for asking this but do you like him?? Even a little?" "NO!!" Kaylee snarled as she flopped back down in her place on the floor and crossed her arms grumbling to herself. "Kay..." Lily thought alot like Caroline.

_"Stupid womanizer guys who think that EVERY girl in the universe wants them. Who in their right mind would like someone like that. I'm perfectly happy with Josh!" _Kay grumbled. "Ok if you say so hun..."Caroline went back to her book.

Alice patted Kaylee on the head and Kaylee bit at her hand like a wolf would. "Kaylee Eason!" was Alice's response. Kaylee looked up at her with a grin "don't mess with the big dog AL if you don't think you can take it.""Oh shut up!" Caroline giggled over her book. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at them.


End file.
